


When Kimi Started Disliking Angelica

by Sovietlollipop



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi, out of all the Rugrats, was the only one who liked Angelica until one fateful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kimi Started Disliking Angelica

When Kimi Started Disliking Angelica

Disclaimer, Rugrats Belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

Note: In Angelica’s Adventure we hear Angelica say that even Kimi dislikes her at that point. But when did that start happening? This one shot will explain. Also note that this story takes place in the late spring before the summer events of Angie’s Adventure so both Chuckie and Kimi can talk to grownups. 

 

It was a typical spring day at the Finster’s home as Chuckie and Kimi were playing outside in their treehouse. As they were playing, their mom, Kira walked out to see them. 

“Kimi, Chuckie” called Kira, “it’s time for lunch.”

“Yes, Mommy” said both the Finster kids in unison. They both walked out of the treehouse, slid down the slide to the ground and walked up to their mother.

“I’m really hungry” said Kimi.

“So am I” said Chuckie, “what are eating?”

“We’re having macaroni and cheese” replied Kira. 

“Yummy” went Kimi. 

Soon the two kids were inside eating their lunch with Kira and their father, Chaz. As they were doing so the phone rang. 

“I’ll get it” said Chaz as he got up. 

“This macaroni is really good, mommy” said Chuckie.

“Why, thank you, Chuckie” said Kira. 

“Hello” said Chaz on the phone, “Oh, hi, Drew. What’s going on?”

Both Chuckie and Kimi listened in at their dad’s conversation over the phone at the mention of Angelica’s daddy. 

I really hope stupid Angelica isn’t coming over Chuckie thought to himself. 

“Oh” said Chaz over the phone, “Oh, yeah. And Stu and Didi are busy to. Well, don’t worry, we’d be more than happy to babysit her for a few hours.”

Chuckie’s hart skipped a beat.

“Okay, see you in a little bit” continued Chaz over the phone, “bye.”

Chaz put the phone down and headed back to the table. 

“Who was that” asked Kira.

“Oh, that was Drew” replied Chaz, “he needed someone to watch Angelica for a few hours so I told him we do it for him.”

“Oh, that would be lovely” said Kira, “the kids could have someone to play with during the afternoon.”

Chuckie buried his face in his hands. Why does it always have to be Angelica? 

“Yay!” went Kimi, “Angelica’s coming over!”

Soon everyone had finished their food and Chuckie and Kimi walked out into the living room.

“Greats” said Chuckie, “the last thing I needed this afternoon was Angelica.”

“But Angelica is really cool” said Kimi. 

“Cool?” went Chuckie, “She’s the meanest girl in the whole town!”

“Oh, Chuckie” said Kimi, “she just likes to play with us.”

“Play with us?! All she eber dose is call us dumb babies and play tricks on us and steals our snacks and pulls our hair and…!”

“Chuckie!” went Kimi, “that’s just… That’s just her way of playing her games!”

“Well I don’t like playing her games!” snapped Chuckie, “and I don’t like playing with her!”

“Well I don’t care!” Kimi snapped back, “because I think she’s the coolest and bestest girl eber!”

Just then, the doorbell rang, stopping Chuckie’s and Kimi’s argument. 

“I’ll get it” said Chaz as he walked up and opened the door.

“Hey, Chaz” said Drew.

“Hello, Drew” said Chaz.

“Hi, Mister Finster” said Angelica Pickles as she stepped in. 

“Well, hello, Angelica” said Chaz. 

Angelica looked over towards Chuckie and Kimi. Kimi waved at her but Chuckie just looked away. She smiled evilly. 

Soon Chaz and Drew finished their conversation and the two departed. 

“Hi, Angelica” said Kimi. 

Angelica glared over at Chuckie. “What?” she said, “I don’t even get a hello?”

Chuckie sighed. “Hello, Angelica” he said unenthused.

“That’s more like it” said Angelica, “so I want to play a game. The game is called…”

“I’m not playing your stupid games!” barked Chuckie. 

“Shish, grouchy much” said Angelica.

“Yeah, Chuckie!” shouted Kimi.

Chuckie noticed that Kimi was always a different person when she hanged out with Angelica. But she was always so nice the rest of the time. Perhaps she really did think that Angelica was just pretending?

“I’m sorry, Angelica” said Chuckie, “I just don’t want to get into any trouble.” 

“You really think that I should care what you think?” went the blond. 

“You see, Kimi!” said Chuckie, “this is what I’m talking about! All she does is cause trouble!” 

A look of sadness and anger crossed over Angelica’s face over what Chuckie just said. Kimi on the other hand just got really mad.

“Well you know what Chuckie!” snapped Kimi, “we’re gonna play what Angelica want’s and I’m gonna show you what I’m talking about!”

At this Angelica smiled evilly again and thought up a naughty plan in her head. 

“Good talking kid” said the blond, “now here’s the game we’re gonna play. You two are gonna each sneak into the kitchen and take some cookies and bring them back here. And when you guys get back, we’ll split them, okay.”

“Okay” said Kimi she got up but felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and saw Chuckie with a sincere look in his eyes.

“Kimi” said Chuckie, “I’m sorry I yelled at you but you need to listen to me. This is not a game, Angelica’s using us.”

“Shut up Finster!” snapped Angelica, “now get in there and get those cookies or else!” 

Chuckie stood up and reluctantly went with his sister to steal the cookies. He still didn’t want to go but he didn’t want to abandon Kimi either.

As for Kimi herself though, she was surprised at Angelica and a bit mad that she snapped at Chuckie like that. It’s all part of her game she thought to herself.

Soon the Finster kids were in the Kitchen where no one else was at that moment. Kimi spotted the cookie jar and gestured for Chuckie to follow. They both walked up to the jar and Kimi grabbed it off the counter. 

“Chuckie” said Kimi, “I’m sorry that Angelica’s game had her yell at you.” 

“It’s okay Kimi” said Chuckie, “but I still say that this isn’t a game.”

The two kids walked back into the living room where Angelica was standing, waiting for them.

“Well, well” said the blond, “just on time.”

Angelica then snatched the cookie jar out of Kimi’s hand and began scarfing down its contents. 

“Hey!” snapped Kimi, “I thoughts we were supposed to share!?”

“Well guess what” said Angelica, “I lied! HEHHAHAHAHAH!!!”

Kimi ran up to try to take the cookie jar out of Angelica’s hands but the blond just pushed her to the ground.

“Hey, you leave my little sister alone!” barked Chuckie as he charged Angelica.

The evil blond pushed Chuckie even harder than she did with Kimi. Hard enough that the read head slammed into the wall causing a shelf over him to fall onto his head. 

“CHUCKIE!!!” shouted both Angelica and Kimi as the poor Finster boy started to cry in pain. 

Chaz and Kiera ran in. Chaz picked up Chuckie to examine his head while Kira saw that Angelica had her cookie jar in her hand. 

“Angelica Pickles!” scolded Kira, “What are you doing with that cookie jar! Are you responsible for Chuckie’s accident?!”

“She was!” cried Kimi, “She tricked me and Chuckie into thinking that getting the cookie jar was part of a game but she just started to eat all the cookies. Then, when I tried to stop her she pushed me and then she pushed Chuckie!”

“Angelica” scolded Kira again. 

“But, but, but…!” protested the blond. 

“No buts” said Kira, “You’re going to sit on the couch until your parents arrive.”

Kira took Angelica by her arm and “dragged” her onto the couch. Soon Chuckie was calmed down; the bump on his head wasn’t as bad as his parents thought. They let the boy rest on his bed until he felt a little better. 

As Chuckie was laying, feeling the bump on his head, he saw Kimi walk into their room. The girl had tears in her eyes.

“Ch-Chuckie” said Kimi. 

“Yes” replied Chuckie.

“Chuckie I’m so, so sorry I didn’t listen to you” said Kimi. “You were right about Angelica.”

“It’s alright Kimi” said Chuckie, “I forgive you.”

Kimi gave a weak smile. 

A little while later, Charlotte Pickles arrived to pick up Angelica. Chaz told her about what had happened. 

“Angelica Charlotte Pickles!” snapped Charlotte as Chuckie and Kimi walked into the living room. 

Angelica just looked up at her mother with fear in her eyes. 

“Y-yes, Mommy” asked the blond. 

“I heard the whole story young lady!” barked Charlotte, “you embarrass me once again. You are grounded for the rest of the week and no desserts for two weeks!” 

“But, but!” protested Angelica. 

“Be quiet young lady!” screamed Charlotte. She walked over and grabbed Angelica as the young blond started to cry knowing more punishments were coming at home.

“I said Quiet!” snapped Charlotte as she walked out of the door and slammed it shut. 

Later that night Chuckie and Kimi were talking to each other. 

“Hey, Chuckie” said Kimi, “thanks for standing up to Angelica for me.”

“Your welcome Kimi” said Chuckie. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I’m glad you’re alright to” said Kimi. “So I guess this means all those times that Angelica was doing stuff to us wasn’t a game but just her being mean.”

“I’m sorry Kimi” said Chuckie, “I know you wanted Angelica to play with you.”

“Wait a minute” said Kimi, “If Angelica was just mean all the time then that means…”

“The time she tolded me that I was Cinderella was real” said Chuckie, “and I really believed it.” 

“And that also means” said Kimi with anger in her voice, “That she really did try to make that mean old Coco lady your new mommy! I can’t believe her! That…!”

Kimi started to pant heavily. “Chuckie” she said, “If I knew what she had really done to my big brother then I would’ve neber…”

“It’s okay Kimi” said Chuckie, “Angelica’s gone right now. And besides I’m just glad we’re a family without Coco.”

Kimi smiled. “Me to” she said, “me to.”

 

Thus ends this one shot, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
